Chuggington
Chuggington '''is a British children's computer-animated television series. It has recently been announced that a reboot will be released in 2020 Show Link At the heart of the bustling town of CHUGGINGTON is a train depot that's home to Wilson (voiced by Morgan Overton), Brewster (Charlie George), and Koko (Brigid Harringon): three young locomotives learning the ropes of riding the town's rails. The "chuggers," as they're known, have a lot to learn about their trade, but with the gentle guidance of the railroad workers and experienced locomotives and their own eager determination, these three "trainees" are sure to earn their stripes in no time. Characters * '''Wilson (voiced by Morgan Overton in the UK in Series 1, 2 and 3, Edward Sharpe in the UK in Series 4 and 5 due to Overton's voice maturing and Tony Terraciano in the US), is a red locomotive based upon an EMD F-unit. His enthusiasm is opposed by his short attention span, and most of his adventures as of series 4 are in Chug Patrol. * Brewster (voiced by Charlie George in the UK in Series 1, 2 and 3, Toby Davies in the UK in Series 4 and 5 due to George's voice maturing and Miles J Harvey in the US) is a strong diesel-electric locomotive built for heavy loads. He is blue with yellow face; Brewster is similar to a BR Deltic diesel engine, but with a single end-cab. He is as of series 4 a member of the Chuggineers, the building team on Chuggington. He likes to haul heavy loads on pick-ups, and often picks up too much load. Other Chuggers may rush when given a task, but Brewster asks questions if he is unsure. He is dependable, respectful and can be relied on when there is trouble. * Koko (voiced by Imogen Bailey in the UK and Brigid Harrington in the US), is an electric locomotive, modeled on the bullet train. She is green, purple, and white, and was built for high speed, being one of the fastest Chuggers in Chuggington. She loves to explore and have adventures, and to challenge her friends to a dare or a race. Although she can get into mischief, she always means well and knows when to apologise * Hoot and Toot are twins. They are nearly always seen joined back-to-back, but in at least two episodes by strong pulling they manage to separate. Toot is aquamarine, female and has sky blue eyes; Hoot is blue, male and has green eyes – he is also red-green colourblind. * Piper is a small orange, pink and black oil-fired steam locomotive. In her first episode, Old Puffer Pete says that she runs on vegetable oil. In another episode we find out that Piper can be mischievous. Though she means well, she is very inexperienced and won't often take time to think, but realizes her mistakes and does well in the end. Category:Shows Category:CBeebies Category:CBeebies Topics Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Social and Emotional Development